Minor Characters
This page covers a list of minor characters with concrete names mentioned in clothing description and events. Story Suit Characters Evernight's Dream *'Hayden': *'Lillian': Mr. Hayden's assistant. **Lillian is represented by the Dreampath for Travelers suit. *'Pawn of White': **Pawn of White is represented by the Dream Bagpiper suit. *'White Queen': **White Queen is represented by the White Queen suit. *'Princess Dawn': **Princess Dawn is represented by the Princess Dawn suit. *'Queen Night': **Queen Night is represented by the Night's Queen suit. Ghost Gathering *'Miss Bone': **Miss Bone is represented by the Miss Bone suit. *'Underworld Lord': **Underworld Lord is represented by the Underworld Lord suit. Four Seasons *'Evelyn': A tree spirit residing in the Pigeon Forest. During the winter she falls into a deep slumber and wakes up when spring arrives. She was very lonely and unsatisfied with her life, and wanted someone to save her from her loneliness. No one came. As she began to lose faith she realized that she had to take matter in her own hands. She watered every budding sapling in hopes to give birth to a new spirit. One day, unexpectedly, a tree spirit was born. His name was Keller and the two spent their days in each other's company. **Evelyn is represented by the Wind's Whisper suit. *'Keller': **Keller is represented by the Cloud's Smile suit. *'Emmy': **Emmy is represented by the Lantern Wish suit. *'Vane': **Vane is represented by the Flute's Thoughts suit. *'Renee': **Renee is represented by the Galactic Classics suit. *'Abner': **Abner is represented by the Stellar Atlas suit. *'Rina': **Rina is represented by the Bond in Distance suit. *'Shawn': **Shawn is represented by the Warmth Nearby suit. Caelum et Ocean *'Pheral': **Pheral is represented by the Winged Journey suit. *'Ellisa': **Ellisa is represented by the Ocean Dream suit. Gallery Suit Characters Pigeon *'Lily': **Lily is represented by the Lily Fairy suit. *'Yoyo': **Yoyo is mentioned in the The Gentle Madam suit. *'Elinor': **Elinor is represented by the Duke's Daughter suit. *'Anna': **Anna is represented by the Miss Anna and Anna's Party suit. *'Marquis Rayman': **Marquis Rayman is mentioned in the Miss Anna suit. *'Payne': **Payneis is represented by the Socialite suit. *'Sapphires': **Sapphires is represented by the Sapphires the Phantom Thief suit. *'Olivia': **Olivia is represented by the Olivia's Dance suit. *'Snow Queen': **Snow Queen is represented by the Snow Queen suit. *'Spring Maiden': **Spring Maiden is represented by the Vernal Maid suit. *'Spring Maiden': **Spring Maiden is represented by the Vernal Maid suit. *'Lina': **Lina is represented by the Crown of Love suit. *'Sylvia': **Sylvia is represented by the Mrs. Sylvia suit. *'Simbeldean': **Simbeldean is represented by the Magnolia Scent suit. *'Leah': **Leah is represented by the Crystal Lady suit. *'Maguer': **Maguer is represented by the Magnificent Flower suit. *'Celine': **Celine is represented by the Wings of Steam suit. *'Steel Lily': **Steel Lily is represented by the Steel Lily suit. *'Steel Lily': **Steel Lily is represented by the Steel Lily suit. *'Rose Lord': **Rose Lord is mentioned in the Black Rose suit. *'Melissa': **Melissa is represented by the Time Flies suit. *'Ophelia': **Ophelia is represented by the White Masquerade suit. *'Demon Hunter': **Demon Hunter is represented by the Deicide Kalpa suit. *'Stone Bone': **Stone Bone is represented by the Snow Stone Tusk suit. *'Elemmire': **Elemmire is represented by the Ode to Glory suit. *'Unik': **Unik is represented by the Guardian of Purity suit. *'Hunter': **Hunter is represented by the Bounty Hunter suit. *'Clover': **Clover is represented by the Clover's Ceremony suit. North *'Clair': **Clair is represented by the Clair's Wish suit. Wasteland *'Shey': **Shey is represented by the Soaring Eagle suit. *'Mushen': **Mushen is described in the Magician of the Wild suit. *'Lika': **Lika is represented by the Wind Deep Legend suit. *'Cassandra': **Cassandra is represented by the Astral Islets suit. *'Yos': **Yos is represented by the Phantom in Desert suit. *'Vnet': **Vnet is represented by the Golden Shadow suit. Ruin *'Dawn': An android from Ruin Island that crash landed on the coast of Lilith Kingdom. A sick boy found her and decided to fix her aircraft. She became his first friend and bid farewell after he fixed it. In response he cried. Time passed and while she used to focus on machines, the boy's smile resurfaced in her mind. She was determined to find him but he was already gone. A tomb, most likely his, silently faced the sea on the slope. **Dawn is represented by the Mechanical Heart suit. *'Unnamed Sister': She was born with an illness that made her weaker and weaker every day, and could die from any day. Her brother being the best engineer in Ruin, she was put into an AI and got a body which could never age or get any illnesses. However, in the end, she received a virus and self-destucted herself. **Unnamed Sister is represented by the War on Ruins suit. *'NR-001': Created by Mr. Berent, NR-001 was originally created for data handling before her creator realised her true potential. Later, she received a body that is similar to a war machine's body, enabling her to go outside and receive her master's order at any given place and time. **NR-001 is represented by the NR-001 suit. *'Lucia': Lucia is a super-rare character in the game Interstellar, and is the captain of the Galaxy Union Legion. She is the fastest flying character in her legion, and can enter her volley state for 20 seconds. **Lucia is represented by the Volley Lucia suit. *'Angelica': She is a character of the game Interstellar, and is a princess of the stage Pink Galaxy Bastion. She is a secret player, untrackable, and can "blink" or teleport a short distance. **Angelica is represented by the Angica's Dream suit. *'Tidy': Tidy is a person who was asleep for a long time, which made time stop. When she awakened, although dead silence fell around her, time again began to flow. **Tidy is represented by the Cosmos Tide suit. *'Kaiser': **Kaiser is represented by the Nebula Echo suit. *'Hemis': Hemis is a travelling android, travelling between Ruin and Cosmos, and after she has blessed mankind with the chord of the nebula, she continued her travels. She can combine different genres to find the perfect algorithm. **Hemis is represented by the Cosmos Sound suit. *'Claudia': Claudia 7.8.0. is a new costume model with adjustable figure and face. It seems like her mood changes when her outfit changes, which is why she is under close supervision from her engineers. However, her outfits are actually only projected onto her, and not changed by her ever so-often. She has the ability of super powerful cruising. **Claudia is represented by the Artificial Idol suit. *'Ciel': **Ciel is represented by the Volt Ciel suit. *'Clack': A hacker working for the organization 01. **Clack is represented by the Humanoid Source Code suit. Festivals *'Milight': **Milight is represented by the Dress Song suit. *'Azhar': **Azhar is represented by the Princess Azhar suit. *'Smile': **Smile is represented by the Circus Night suit and the Joker and Magic Card suit. **She also has her own portrait which appears in the events. *'Claire': **Claire is represented by the Joker & Diamond Mask suit and the Aria of Night suit. *'Gifty': **Gifty is represented by the Gifty's Adventure suit. *'Tia': **Tia is represented by the Spring Fantasia suit. *'Qumi': **Qumi is represented by the Blessed Bark suit. Troupe *'Princess Swan': **Princess Swan is represented by the White Swan suit. *'Black Swan': **Black Swan is represented by the Black Swan suit. *'Castry/Starcy': **Castry is represented by the Summer Color suit and Starcy is represented by the Dream of Star City suit. Stars *'Zhang': A long haired male God. **Zhang is represented by the Deer of Net Moon suit. *'Room': She has the Sun's power, and her positive energy can defeat the evil. She is a Goddess, who is located in the fourth mansion of the eastern Azure Dragon; to be more precise, in it's stomach, giving her the ability to remove all ill fortune. She has the purest soul and power out of all the stars. **Room is represented by the Rabbit of Room Sun suit. *'Exqus': Thanks to the Goddess Room, she was created from ice and snow. **Exqus is a part of the suit Rabbit of Room Sun. *'Miss Nine': The representer of the Tail Star, the 6th rank from the 7 oriental stars named Miss Nine has the totem of a tiger with fire. It is represented by the tail of the dragon, which is the dragon's weakest part. She is proud and aloof. She lives in the nether zone full of ghost fire all year long. She is also proud of her force, the only one being able to match her is Climax. Her pet is named Night. **Miss Nine is represented by the Fire Tiger of Tail suit. *'Night': Miss Nine's pet, who is also the embodiment of her power. **Night is a part of the Fire Tiger of Tail suit. *'Vixen': Vixen is one of the 7 Constellations, whose symbol is the moon, and totem is the fox. She is said to have the ability to transform into a beautiful lady who can overthrow thrones. Girls in the Cloud Empire believe that by worshipping Vixen, they can have an ideal marriage. According to the legends originating from the Cloud Empire, the nine-tail Vixen is a symbol peacefullness, longevity and might. **Vixen is represented by the Moon Vixen suit. Happiness *'Xiu': **Xiu is represented by the Farewell to Boudoir suit. *'Kana': **Kana is represented by the Poetic Future suit. *'Elaine': **Elaine is represented by the Dream Wedding suit. *'Julian': **Julian is described in the Dream Wedding suit. Wonder Museum *'Secret Girl': **Secret Girl is represented by the Back to Prehistory suit. **She makes an appearance in the Wonder Museum Event. Category:Characters